stuff cat
by esgue19
Summary: my first story here. it's a takari with slight mention of taiora...
1. Chapter 1

Takari Pairing…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I could…

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Kari or you'll be late!" Tai called her. She overslept because of the Math test that she was about to take. Tailmon, her Digimon was already awake, waiting for her to wake up.

"Good Morning, Tailmon…"

"Good Morning, Kari! Better hurry up or you'll be late." Tailmon replied to her with a smile.

Kari, still rubbing her eyes, began eating her breakfast. Their parents aren't home due to their work. So, they had Tailmon and Agumon out of the Kamiya's rooms for a change.

"Tai, are there some more Maki?" Agumon asked his partner.

"There are some in the fridge. You go get some." He replied.

Kari, still feeling sleepy, looked at their clocked. "I'm gonna be late! I'm going now."

"Hey, aren't you gonna finish your breakfast?" Tailmon asked.

"You finished it, Tailmon." The girl replied as she was packing her lunch and was about to leave.

As soon as she left their house, she saw a boy, about her age, with blond hair and was wearing a cap, also going to the direction of her school. She thought for a sec: _Is he for real? Could it be him?_ She asked herself.

"Okay, listen up. We got a new student who will be starting today. Be nice to him." Their sensei told his class first thing in the morning.

"Okay."

"Alright , come in now." He then gestured the new student in front of the class and introduced himself while the teacher is writing his name in the board.

"Hello everyone, I'm Takeru Takaishi. It's nice to meet you all." The boy introduced himself.

Kari, daydreaming about the boy she saw earlier on the way to school, nearly fell out of her chair. It's a good thing she recovered herself fast because the teacher announced that the new student will be seating next to her. As soon as the boy sat down, he recognized his seatmate.

"Kari? Kari Kamiya?" he asked.

"TK! What are you doing here?" the girl replied.

"I've persuaded my mother to move near your house so that I can walked with you again." He replied with a slight blush. Kari, looking around his face, tried to hide it.

"What are you having for lunch today?" TK asked.

"Some simmered dishes that my brother cooked. It's nothing much really." She replied with slight embarrassment.

They were having lunch in a table, far away from others so that they can talk in private.

Kari's having simmered dishes while TK's having steak and ham with rice.

"Here." TK put some ham and steak to Kari's plate. "I want you to taste my cooking."

"You cooked all of these?" she asked as she pointed his lunch to him.

"Well, I've been taking up cooking lessons on the previous town we just left."

"Oh…" she surrendered and tried some of the meat that was given to her. "Anyway, how's patamon? Is he doing fine?" she asked.

"He's fine. What about Tailmon? Is she doing well? Also Agumon?"

"They're both fine. They are my "alarm clocks" whenever I overslept during a school day." She added with a giggle.

They both continue their conversation until some girls from their class are hogging Takeru much. Kari, already foreseeing this, went on ahead of their classroom and sat there reading a book until a group of gangsters came in...

Please review... :))


	2. Chapter 2

esgue19: i'm back!

Davis: What took you so long?

esgue19: uhh... Davis, it's just a few days back since i made the story

Kari: i agree

Davis: hey, where's TA?

TK: i'm here! and for the last time Davis, it's TK!!

Davis: Just stay away from Kari!

esgue19: just leave them be... Kari, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Kari: sure! **esgue19 does not own digimon.**

esgue19: nicely done!

Kari: on with the story!

Chapter 2

"What do you want?" She asked the gangsters.

"Hehehe… come with us. We have some work to do." One of the gangsters replied.

"Uhh… I have homework to finish inside the classroom. So, I better be going now." TK said to the girls and quickly left the cafeteria. As soon as he arrive in their classroom, he had an uneasy feeling that something's not right. As soon as he was about to open the door, he heard a scream from inside the classroom. TK, knowing whose scream it was, quickly opened the door and saw the gangsters, tying up Kari and covering her mouth with a hankerchief.

"What are you doing to her?!" TK quickly kicked the nearest of the gangsters and punched the next one.

"Who are you and what are you doing?!" The leader of the gangsters asked as soon as TK finished beating up the others.

"I should be the one who's supposed to ask you that question! What are you doing to Kari?"

"Hehehe… we're just taking your little friend to our hideout and have work to do…" The leader of the gangsters replied as he opened the window and was about to make his escape with Kari with him, but was kicked back by TK.

"Ohh… You're a feisty one! I'll show you, you brat!" he said as he took out a gun and pointed it to him. TK, unable to move, quickly thought of something for a way out of this mess.

"Hehehe… can't move as long as I have this gun. Maybe you'll be as stiff as a board if I do this." He then pointed the gun at Kari, who was unable to move because of the ropes that are binding her hands and legs.

TK, no other options surrendered himself. "I'll exchange myself with Kari. I'll go with you."

"Hehehe… that's a good boy." He then released Kari from his grip and started to move towards TK.

"_Now's my chance._" TK quickly dodge out of harm's way and kicked the man on the leg. The man, angry at TK tried to reach his gun but was stopped by TK, who kicked him in the face. (A/N: I have to be brutal about this scene. Please imagine how TK kicked him in the face.) Now that the man has passed out, TK strode over to Kari quickly and untie the hankerchief. "What happened?" he asked as he was untying the ropes that were binding her hands.

"This group of people just came in from nowhere and began to tie my hands and feet up and covered my mouth. But you saved me TK, Thank you." She said before passing out herself.

TK, just finished untying her feet, caught her. The teacher came in with the rest of the students was shocked at the mess they have caused during the battle.

"What happened?" their teacher asked as he notice the leader still out cold on the floor.

"Uhh.. nothing sir. Sir, may I and Kari be excused for today?" TK asked his teacher, avoiding to be forced to explain.

"Sure"

TK, got his permission, carried a sleeping Kari out of the room on his back and went off to the Highschool division and asked for Tai Kamiya out of their room.

"Kari!" he quickly run over to where TK was standing with Kari on his back.

"What happened to her?" he angrily asked TK as soon as he saw her.

"I'll explain later. Could you have your teacher's permission to be excused for the rest of the day and come back the day after tomorrow." The boy replied.

Tai got his permission and both TK and Tai are heading towards the Kamiya house with Kari, on the back of her brother.

* * *

_sorry if the chapter is so short.._

Davis: It's short!

esgue19: that's why i'm apologizing!

Kari: esgue19 will update the story as soon as possible right?

esgue19: right!looks around where's TK?

TK:starting to stand-up I'm here!

Kari: What happened?

TK: Davis punched me...

esgue19: Davis!chases Davis out of the room

Kari and TK: please review! no flames please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

esgue19: Hey, guys! I'm back to update this story.

Davis: About time.

esgue19: What was that?

Davis: Nothing! :)

esgue19: Okay, Anyways, in this chapter, something happened to Kari and blahblahblah.. I won't spoil it...

Kari: Really?

TK: Tell us!

esgue19: Later. Just do the disclaimer.

Kari: esgue19 does not own Digimon.

esgue19: Nicely done!

TK: On with the story!

Chapter 3

"What happened in school?" Tai asked as he was preparing TK some tea and sandwiches.

Kari was already in bed with Tailmon and Agumon with her.

TK explained all the details to Tai about what happened inside their classroom. As soon as he finished, Agumon came in the dining room to tell them the news.

"Kari has a high fever!"

"Come on, we gotta give her medicine for fever. Put her in Rm. 456" one of the nurses called in the attending doctor to give her treatment. They were in a hospital because Agumon reported to the boys that Tai's sister has a high fever. Both TK and Tai carried her to the nearest hospital for treatment.

Tai's pacing the hallway while TK was sitting on the chair, waiting for the nurses to give them news on Kari's condition. As soon as TK was about to go to sleep, the nurse just came out the room and told them that she'll be fine. Both Tai and TK entered the room, only to find that she was sleeping.

"Tai, I'll go explain to your parents and bring also Tailmon and Agumon here." TK concluded as he exited the room. Tai pulled a chair beside her sister's bed and immediately fell asleep.

_Meanwhile…_

"WHAT?! They're in the hospital? Why?" Mrs. Kamiya asked a very tired TK as he was about to call the digimons from the room.

"They're in the hospital because Kari's got a high fever and needs medical treatment in the hospital." TK replied.

"In that case, I'll go now." She replied as she got her shoes and her purse.

"Excuse me, but Tai asked me to get some stuff for him because he was in the hospital with Kari." TK pleaded Mrs. Kamiya. He knows that when it comes to her son, she'll definitely give in.

"Alright. Just hurry up because I'm gonna lock the door." She yelled at the rushing TK as he was already storming up to Kari's room for Tailmon and Agumon. He quickly found a sports bag and hid both Tailmon and Agumon inside. He then thanked Mrs. Kamiya and went straight to his house to pick up Patamon .

When Mrs. Kamiya reached the room where her daughter lay, she saw Tai sleeping beside her daughter who was also sleeping. She thought that with Tai around, there's nothing gonna happened to her daughter. So, she leave the rest to Tai and left the room leaving a note saying that she'll visit them tomorrow.

TK made it to the hospital with Tailmon, Agumon and Patamon with him. When he reached the room, he saw that Tai's already sleeping. "_He must be exhausted from all that happened today._" TK thought as he lay the bag and let the 3 digimons got out of it. He also was tired, pulled a chair, sat beside her bed on the opposite side and quickly fell asleep. Tailmon noticed that the 2 digimons also fell asleep on the hospital floor. She then, noticed that Kari's panting real bad. So she quickly got a towel, wet it and placed it on her forehead. She then repeated the process until her fever had gone down a bit and went off to sleep herself.

Kari woke up the next morning. She was confused on why she's in the hospital. But she quickly remembered that there was a drug in the hankerchief that covered her mouth yesterday. She then, noticed that Tai and TK are sleeping on either side of her bed while Tailmon, Agumon and Patamon are asleep on the floor. Tai and TK began to stir and slowly wake up from their sleep. They began to yawn and stretched their hands when they noticed Kari was already awake and was staring at them.

"KARI!" they both hugged the girl who was really confuse on what's wrong with them.

"Easy." She said while she was being hugged by the boys. The digimons had woken up from the shout and was glad that Kari's alright now.

"Kari!" Tailmon quickly rushed towards her partner's direction. The girl hugged her digimon partner.

"Sorry for worrying you guys." Kari apologizes to all. She was about to get out of her bed when she was blocked by TK's hand.

"Relax, we'll get you some breakfast. You guys stay here while Tai and I will buy breakfast." He said to the digimons who are already climbing Kari's bed.

"Just take it easy ok? Mom and Dad are coming soon to visit you." Tai said as he and TK exited the room.

* * *

esgue19: How do you like it?

Davis: Sooo Boring!

esgue19: Watch your words, Davis

Kari and TK: Please review!!


End file.
